


(not) quarantined

by Rei_Rei (anti60ne)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti60ne/pseuds/Rei_Rei





	(not) quarantined

  
_Why is it so warm._

A strange current of warmth spreads over Kyungsoo’s entire back and permeates through the thin polyester of his baby blue boxers. He frowns, but does not open his eyes. He doesn’t want to part with his pillow just yet. The sun peeks through the curtains, but it’s still early, too early to be out of bed. The warmth is distracting from his sleep, but it’s not uncomfortable. Kyungsoo shifts around and obliviously kicks the comforter backward with his heel.

“OW.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes shoot open in surprise, which is immediately replaced by terror. He instinctively twists around and finds himself facing a topless man offering a futile teethy smile that’s almost a little too blinding this early in the morning.

“Park Chanyeol. What the fuck are you doing in my bed.” Kyungsoo glares at Chanyeol as he clutches the comforter to his chest, his eyes about to pop out of their sockets. It’s not a question because Kyungsoo doesn’t really want to know how Chanyeol managed to creep under his comforter after Kyungsoo clearly locked the door, but the words come out of his mouth regardless because, well, that’s the sort of thing to say when you’re completely baffled.

“I couldn’t sleep in my bed...” Chanyeol mutters with a pout, eyes downcast. His hair is sticking out all over the place and upon noticing that he’s wearing Jonging’s—or was it Baekhyun’s?—red boxers again, Kyungsoo crinkles his nose in disgust. But damn it, his pout is starting to erode Kyungsoo’s resolve. He wills his eyes to roll upward in a feeble attempt to show his disdain at Chanyeol’s equally feeble(?) attempt to make him cave.

“Well, that’s too bad. Can’t help you there,” says Kyungsoo apathetically as he turns his back to Chanyeol and pulls the comforter over his head.

They got into another one of those stupidly trivial fights. Chanyeol, again, forgot to take a bowl with him when he walked into Kyungsoo’s room with his mouth full of chips, and he, again, forgot to clean up the crumbs before Kyungsoo returned. Not to mention, Chanyeol somehow managed to shed some crumbs—microscopic ones, no less—on Kyungsoo’s keyboard.

Needless to say, Kyungsoo went apeshit when he came back to his room and, in a maddened spur of a moment, sent Chanyeol to quarantine, that is, his original room shared with Baekhyun and Jongdae. Admittedly, Kyungsoo had a hard time falling asleep too last night. Without Chanyeol, his bed felt just a little too empty, his pillow a little too cold, and his comforter a little too big. Kyungsoo didn’t realize how much he had grown used to having Chanyeol’s skin, with a temperature always a little higher than his, against his own.

“But–”

“Get out.”

Chanyeol looks crestfallen. But he doesn’t give up, because he knows Kyungsoo will cave. Chanyeol suddenly jabs a finger into Kyungsoo’s armpit and wiggles.

“AHAHAHAA heeeheheeee hAHAHAHAHAHAHheheeee”

Kyungsoo erupts into balls of wheezes and cackles, his entire body thrashing about as he tries—and brilliantly fails—to roll away from Chanyeol, who is now violently tickling Kyungsoo with both hands and all ten fingers.

“Jesus Chanyeol HEEEEEHEHEHEE stop it I can’t HEHEEE HAHAHAHAHA fucking breathe HHEEEHEEHAHAHAHA”

“Only if you let me sleep here,” Chanyeol beams, an evil glint in his eyes. He has now shifted his attack to the back of Kyungsoo’s knees, his weakest spot. “At least for the next couple hours.”

“HEHEEEEHAHAHAA okay FINE HEEEEEhHAHAHAA”

Chanyeol’s entire face lights up in an oversized stupid grin and pumps his fist in a little-too-easy victory.

“Let’s go back to sleep then,” Chanyeol falls back onto the bed with a satisfied smile and, before Kyungsoo could even protest (he is, after all, still recovering from the oxygen-consuming laugh-fest just now), quickly wraps his arms around the smaller figure and pulls Kyungsoo’s bare back right up against his own chest.

“This isn’t fair,” whines Kyungsoo as he half-heartedly tries to wriggle out of Chanyeol’s unrelenting hold. “You still need to be taught a lesson!”

“I’ve learned my lesson, thank you very much.” Chanyeol retorts, then closes his eyes in content and buries his head comfortably into the crook of Kyungoo’s neck. If not being able to sleep a wink and having to listen to Jongdae snoring like an elephant for 5 hours straight isn’t called a lesson, he doesn’t know what it is.

“Ugh,” Kyungsoo groans and gives up, a little too easily. “Next time if you don’t clean–”

Kyungsoo cuts himself short as he hears soft snores over his shoulder. He sighs, but his lips slowly upturn into a smile. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and basks in the warmth enveloping him, and he backs up a little more. Chanyeol unconsciously responds and shifts his body. There, now they fit like a key in a lock, their limbs perfectly entangled like the way they’re supposed to be.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know when he falls asleep. But when he does, there is an unabashed smile on his face, and his fingers have unknowingly intertwined with Chanyeol’s, the pairs of hands overlapping just beneath Kyungsoo’s sternum, the pulse from Chanyeol’s fingertips traveling upward to Kyungsoo’s heart.  



End file.
